Discovering I'm genetically engineered
by Bethica
Summary: Daphne finds out the hidden truth from her mother, then her, May, and her mother goes to terminal city to find more truth about Daphne


Discovering I'm genetically engineered  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. This is a fan entertainment for fans who ablousty love Dark Angel who loves read, write Dark Angel fanfics and do RPGs  
  
Year 2023:  
  
One morning in Chicano High School, an 18 year old girl name Daphne went to her locker, it is rusty and old looking. She put her books in her locker and took out her gym clothes. Daphne hears the other kids talking behind her back, 20 yards away, Daphne hears them. Daphne felt really hurt when they were saying mean stuff to her. Daphne walks up to the two girls that were talking they were both 19, popular, cheerleaders, and really rude to people, because they think they are oh so all that.  
  
"Hey, if you have something to say, say it to my face"  
  
"Um, we didn't say anything to you"  
  
"I just heard you"  
  
"Oh, I was saying how you look" The girl looks up and down on her clothes and disgusting herself. "How you look quite shabby" The girls laugh in her face. Daphne pushed them out of her way. Daphne didn't realize it the big shove made them fall to the ground and causing a dent on the lockers.  
  
Daphne ran to the girl's bathroom and sat on the toilet. One of her best friend's name May came up to Daphne when she is sitting on the hood of the toilet. May give her a soft tissue to wipe her eyes. Daphne quickly grabs it she began to wipe the tears away from her.  
  
"Um, you ok?" said May asking really concerned.  
  
"No, I hate being teased, what I wear, how I act"  
  
"You don't have to listen to those two knock-off jerks; at least you can be yourself"  
  
"How? I just heard them talking to me 20 yards away, pushing them to the ground denting the floor and locker"  
  
"Maybe your PMSing or maybe you work really hard on yourself or maybe you're paranoid"  
  
Daphne look at the window, watching the birds chirping at each other. May looks really concerned, May began to think 'maybe she needs really help, why is she acting like this, she was fine earlier?'  
  
"May we need to go to gym, were already late"  
  
May snaps out of her daydream thinking "Yeah"  
  
May and Daphne walks outside and looks down on the ground. Everyone started to stare at Daphne, they are like what is she on? Is she on steroids, is she a genetic mistake. Daphne walks past everyone. Everyone just fled from her path. Daphne stops in her tracks.  
  
"Um, why is everyone avoiding me?"  
  
A boy hiding behind a trash barrel began to speak. "You just killed Sara Underwood with that shove; the police is here any minute"  
  
"I didn't mean to kill her"  
  
"Sure," said a teacher behind her. Daphne quickly turns around two police officers were surrounding her. Daphne bolts for it. Daphne went to a classroom and used her flash-like speed, that she didn't know how she did it. Daphne dove out of the open window and took off.  
  
Daphne goes to her home, she went to her room crying. Her mother came in to see what's wrong.  
  
"Daphne what's wrong?"  
  
"I was getting teased by this popular girl name Sara, I shoved her, and she died instantly"  
  
The mother knew something about Daphne that she kept her away from it when she was a tiny infant. Daphne lies on her bed with her face on the cozy mattress. The mother got up pacing back and forth. The mother began to bite her nails. Daphne sense something bad news from her mother. Daphne sits back up and looks at her mother. Her mother is circling around.  
  
"Mom what is it?"  
  
The mother sat down holding her young daughter's hands. The mother doesn't know what to really say about Daphne. "Daphne, in the year 2004 I escaped this secret government facility, called Manticore."  
  
"So what does that mean?"  
  
"You're genetically engineered, designed to be a super soldiers, I'm also transgenetic known as an X1"  
  
Daphne froze. The mother checks behind her neck, barcode was there bright black. The mother scans it with her eyes. The mother paused for a moment. She gets up and looks out of the window, she has to tell the truth in what her daughter really is, she can't keep her daughter away how she is made like this.  
  
Daphne ran into the bathroom and locks the door. Daphne thinks 'I'm afraid of the truth, I will be more hunted in what I'm am, government will up my butt 24/7, the police, everyone who can't expect the truth, what happens if people caught me in whom I'm am, how will the accept me, what will May think? Are there any more of me that are so called genetically engineered, no this can't be, this is a joke.'  
  
Daphne sees a piece of paper sitting in a cracked wall. Daphne takes it out. It was a piece of file paper from the place where her mother said where she was from. The words are all smudged up from something that was spilled on. She can't hardly can't read it. Daphne sees a newspaper article in the wall more stuff about the transgenetics. Her mother hid all this stuff on her, but why, why is she protecting me from?'  
  
Daphne flips through the stuff, it was all about Manticore, transgenetics, transgenetic threats, where are they hiding, and how many is out there. Daphne grabs all this stuff and went out of the bathroom door.  
  
"Mom, why are you hiding me in what I'm am?" The mother sees everything what her daughter has in her hands. The mother looks away.  
  
"The reason why is I'm an X1, they thought when you were going to be born as a nomile"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A psycho crazed transgenetic"  
  
"But am I?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why did you tell me that when I was 13?"  
  
"You won't understand"  
  
"I understand in what I am, what will my friend will think, mom you hurt me deep down inside"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Sorry won't do it, I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm leaving town to find my real family"  
  
"I know where the transgenetic are hiding"  
  
"Sure, let me guess you can't cause your afraid of the truth?"  
  
"No, they are staying at Terminal City; there are X1s, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8's, anomalies, transhumans"  
  
Daphne got her bags, as Daphne was leaving the mother is coming along. "I'm coming with you; I want to find my brothers and sisters"  
  
"Whatever, don't talk to me when we get there"  
  
The mother and daughter put there stuff in the trunk. Daphne and the mother went into the car and ready to drive off. May quickly goes up to the car.  
  
"Daphne where are you going?"  
  
"To find my family"  
  
"You got your mom"  
  
"I'm a transgenetic May, this place isn't safe for me"  
  
May felt this huge gut inside of her. May paused. May show her barcode "I'm a transgenetic, my mom died last year, this guy name White killed her" May got into the car.  
  
"Daphne, your mother and I made a promise not to tell you I'm was a transgenetic"  
  
Daphne got annoyed. Daphne put on her headphones and began to listen to Avirl Lavigne "Skater Boy" The mother starts the car and drives to Terminal City. 


End file.
